


Scary Movie

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), HeeTop - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, one cuss word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Heechul scares himself while home alone and Seunghyun keeps him company





	Scary Movie

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on 1/4/2014. It can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/661693/scary-movie-fluff-heechul-oneshot-top-heetop

Seunghyun was startled out of his sleep by his cell phone. After knocking it onto the floor, he was finally able to answer with a grunt.

"Hyunnie, can you come over?"

"Heechul? What's going on?" Seunghyun rubbed his face.

"I heard a noise outside."

"Heechul, are you waching scary movies while home alone? Again?"

"Hyunnie, just come over, pleeeeease?"

 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

 

 

 

Seunghyun arrived about fifteen minutes later. Using his spare key to let himself in, he found Heechul sitting in the middle of the couch, wrapped in a blanket and holding a knife. He held his hands up and said, "I have no chocolate to hand over. But I still hope no one gets hurt."

Heechul rolled his eyes and put the knife on the coffee table.

  
Seunghyun plopped down beside him. "What were you watching?"

"Something about an American serial killer who murdered a pregnant actress in the 1960s."

"Jesus, Chulie!"

"It was actually rather fascinating-"

"Save it. I don't need to hear about that shit."

 

Heechul pouted but said nothing. Instead he leaned into Seunghyun, spreading out the blanket as much as he could.

"Nature special?" Seunghyun nodded at the tv.

"Audition doesn't come on for another hour."

"You are never going to learn, baby."

Heechul nuzzled Seunghyun's throat. "Thanks for coming over."

"Sometimes I think you scare yourself just so I'll come over."

Heechul snorted. "You'd come over anyway."

 

Seunghyun stretched lengthwise on the couch, adjusting Heechul along with him. "The things I do for you."

Heechul kissed Seunghyun gently, then curled up into his side. "I love you too."


End file.
